Cartoon Derby 500
by mr cartoon
Summary: Start You Engines & Get Set For An Exciting Cartoon Road Race Where 10 Cartoon Racing Teams Compete In A Series Of Races All Over the World To Win Fabulous Prizes & Try Not To Knocked Out Of The race On The Way


Cartoon Derby 500

[Quick Note - This Is A Parody Of An Old Hanna Barbera Cartoon Fender Bender 500 & Remember Everything in This Parody Does Not Belong To Me But To Their Respected Owners]

CAST/RACERS

1) Chowder & Mung Daal [Chowder] (Snail Shredder)

2) Slightly & Cubby [Disney's Peter Pan] (Neverland Cruiser)

3) Spongebob & Patrick [Spongebob Squarepants] (The Patty Wagon)

4) Flapjack & K'nuckles [The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack] (Bubbie The Whale)

5) Cow & Chicken [Same Name As Racers] (The Sibling Van)

6) Henry & Stanley [The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan] (The Chan Van)

7) Fanboy & Chum Chum [Same Name As Racers] (Hero & Sidekick)

8) Horace & Jasper [Disney's 101 Dalmatians] (The Bandits)

9) John & Michael [Disney's Peter Pan] (The Darling Wagon)

10) Nikolai Volkoff & Iron Sheik [WWE] (Dirty & Sneaky)

The Starter - Mr Bump [The Mr Men Show]

Announcer - Mr Cartoon [Himself]

* * *

><p>Episode 1 - The Under The Sea 500<p>

[The Show Begins With A View Of A Beautiful Tuesday Morning Over An Ocean As We Dive Down & Swim Towards A Certain Area Where 10 Vehicles are seen revving their engines for The Big Race]

Mr Cartoon - Hi There Sports Fans I Hope You Have Some Working Oxygen Tanks Because Today Our Racers Will Be Racing Under The Amazing Blue Ocean In The Under The Sea 500 Where The Winner Will Get Something That's Always Searchable In These Types Of Water Some Fascinating Undersea Treasure

[Scene Switches Back To The Starting Line With All The Racers Wearing Their Swimming Gear & Oxygen Tanks Getting Ready For The Race]

Iron Sheik - Did You Hear that Nikolai, Real Undersea Treasure For The Winner Of This Race HA HA This Is Our Big Chance

Nikolai Volkoff - But Comrade Sheik What's So Important About Winning Undersea Treasure

Iron Sheik - You Nincapoop That Treasure Might Be Filled WIth Gold & Jewels, & We All Know How Much That Type Of Treasure Is Worth, Probably Up To Millions & Millions Of Dollars Will Be Rich Think About It If We Win This One You Can Get A New Brain

[Nikolai Imagines What Would Happen If He Got A New Brain Then Starts To Shiver]

Nikolai Volkoff - I Don't Know About that Comrade Sheik

Iron Sheik - Aah Stop Your Complaining & Just Focus on The Driving

[Mr Bump Is Now Seen Pulling Out A Gun & Pulls The Trigger Causing A Green Flag To Pop Out]

Mr Cartoon - And The Race Is Underway

[All the Racers Race Off From The Starting Line While One of the Cars Cut Mr Bumps Line Causing Him To Fly Out Of Control]

Mr Bump - AAAAH POOPITY POOOOOP

[Chowder & Mung Daal Are Seen In The Lead]

Mr Cartoon - The Snail Shreddar Is In The Lead As Of This Moment

[Meanwhile Cow & Chicken Are Seen Catching Up To Them]

Mr Cartoon - But the Sibling Van Is Coming in From Behind

[Fanboy & Chum Chum Are Seen Rowing Their Way To The Lead]

Mr Cartoon - No, now it's Hero & Sidekick Rowing Their Way To 1st Place

[While Fanboy & Chum Chum Are Trying To Keep The Lead Horace & Jasper Are Seen Far Back With Horace Holding A Fishing Pole]

Jasper - Hey Horace What In The World Are You Doing With That Fishing Pole

Horace - What does It look Like I'm Going Fishing

Jasper - What, Fishing Underwater That's Impossible You Can't Catch Fish While Underwater You'd Get Spotted Really Easily

Horace - Ah Spotted Shmotted It's Always Best To Give It A Try You Know

[Just Then A Fish bites On The Hook On Horace's Fishing Pole Much To His Surprise]

Horace - HA Now What Did I Tell You Now We Have Something For Lunch

Jasper - I Don't Believe It Horace Was Actually Right... Well What You Waiting For Lad Keep Those Fishes A Comin

Horace - You Got It Jasper

[While Horace Continues Fishing The Scene Switches To Nikolai Volkoff & Iron Sheik Hiding Behind A Huge Pile Of Rocks]

Mr Cartoon - Hmm If I'm Not Mistaking Looks like the Dirty & Sneaky Team Is About To Use Another One Of Their Dirty Schemes

Nikolai Volkoff - Comrade Sheik Why Are We Just Sitting Around Here Shouldn't We Be Getting Back To The Race

Iron Sheik - Don't Worry Nikolai We Will Be Just As Soon I Take Care Of Those Other Racers

[Iron Sheik Pushes a Button Which Opens Up The Front Hatch]

Iron Sheik - And I Believe This Will Give Us Shocking Results

[Eels Are Seen Exiting A Hatch & Forming Into A Gate Door While Iron Sheik Throws A Rope Towards It]

Nikolai Volkoff - Eels, I Don't Get It Comrade Sheik What's This Have To Do With Eels

Iron Sheik - It's Simple You Dummy When Those Racers Drive Through The Electric Eels ZZZZAAP 1,000,000 Bolts Of Electricity & Those Racers Are History HA HA HA HA HA

Nikolai Volkoff - Ooooh Now I Get It... Your A Genius Comrade Sheik

Iron Sheik - I Know Thank You

[Just Then Iron Sheik Hears Some Engines Roaring]

Iron Sheik - Here They Come

[He Pulls The Eel Gate Door open & All The Racers Drive Pass It But The Eels Didn't Electricute any of Them Much To Iron Sheik's Shock]

Iron Sheik - What Just Happened The Eels Didn't Shock

[Iron Sheik Puts On His Scuba Gear & Swims Over Towards The Eels]

Iron Sheik - I Just Don't Get It, Where's The Juice

[Nikolai Notices A Lever Which Controls The Eels Electric Shocks]

Nikolai Volkoff - Oh Here's The Problem It Wasn't Turned On, I Can Fix That

[Nikolai Flips The Switch To On Causing The Eels To Start Electricuting & Shocking Iron Sheik]

Iron Sheik - IIEEEEEEEE

[Iron Sheik FLies Off & Falls Into A Crater Then Sticks His Head Out Of It]

Iron Sheik - Nikolai You Buffoon This Is All Your Fault

Nikolai Volkoff - Sorry Comrade Sheik

[The Scene Switches To The Other Racers Heading Straight For A Cavern]

Mr Cartoon - Well Racing Fans This Race Has Been Bubbling Along Just Fine

[The Racers Enter The Cavern's]

Mr Cartoon - Now Let's See Who Emerges Out 1st

[The Camera Goes To The Other Side Of The Cavern But No One Comes Out]

Mr Cartoon - Uh, Wait A Second What Happened To The Racers

[The Camera Moves Back & Forth Trying To See If The Racers Come Out from Either Side]

Mr Cartoon - Guys Where'd You Go

[Just Then The Camera Moves Up To The Wrecked Boat As the Racers Are Seen Exiting The Opened Hatch]

Mr Cartoon - Oh There They Are They Must've Found their Into That Ship

[Chowder & Mung Daal Are Seen Exiting Last But As They Exit A Chicktapous Is Seen On The Car]

Chowder - Hey Mung Look It's A Chicktapous

Mung Daal - Chowder How Many Times Do I Have To Tell You There's no Such Thing As A

[Before Mung Could Finish The Chicktapous Cover's Mung's Eyes With it's Tentacles]

Mung Daal - HEY I Can't See

[Mung Starts Pulling On the Tentacles Causing the Chicktapous To Shoot Out Ink]

Mung Daal - It Sure Does Get Dark Down Here Really Early

[Meanwhile Cow & Chicken Drive By A Flock Of Angel Fishes]

Cow - Ooooh Look At All the Beautiful Angel Fish Mmmm

[Cow Sticks Her Head On The Window Shield]

Chicken - COW WHAT ARE YOU DOING I CAN'T SEE

[Chicken Starts Driving Out Of Control Which Leads Them Driving Into A Cavern not Knowing That Henry & Stanley Were Following Behind Them]

Stanley Chan - Henry Look Cow & Chicken Just Drove Into That Cave

Henry Chan - That Must Be A Short Cut Let's Go

[Henry & Stanley Enter The Cavern While unknown To Them Spongebob & Patrick Were Catching Up To Them]

Patrick - Hey Spongebob Where's The Chan Van Going

Spongebob - Not Sure Patrick But

Patrick - Quiet Square Bob If They Can Go Through That Cavern Then We Should Follow So Let's Move

[Spongebob Just Shrugged As They Drove Into The Cavern As Well, Meanwhile From The Inside All 3 Of The Racers Were Driving Around The Cavern Until They Finally Find Their Way out Meanwhile John & Michael Darling Are Trying To Gain The Lead When All Of A Sudden Some Scary Music Starts To Play]

Michael Darling - John, Where's That Music coming From

John Darling - I Don't Know But I Don't Like The Sound Of It

[Michael Turns Around & Sees A Giant Shark With A Huge Grin on It's Face Playing A Violin Is Following Them From Behind]

Michael Darling - Don't Look Now John, But I Think Were Be Being Followed A Huge Fish

[John Darling Turns Around & Sees it]

John Darling - A Huge Fish, That's A Giant Shark

[The Giant Shark drops the Violin & Starts To Chomp For The Darling Wagon

John Darling - Hold Tight Michael, I'll Turn This Giant Shark Into A Hammer Head

[John Grabs A Lever & Sets It To Hammer Mode Then A Giant Hammer Pops Out From The Front & Whacks The Giant Shark Scaring it Away In The Process]

[Meanwhile Far Back Chowder & Mung Daal Are Seen Finding Their Way Out Of The Ink Fog When All Of A Sudden 5 Little Fishes Swim Right In Front Of Them]

Mung Daal - Hey Get Out Of Way You Flock of Fishes Your In The Way

[The Fishes Let out A Huge Roar Showing They Have Sharp Teeth]

Mung Daal - So That's How It Going To Be Huh Then I'm Afraid You've Left Me No Choice

[Mung Grabs The Lever & Sets It To Scare Mode Which Causes The Snail Head To Make A Huge Monster Face Causing The Fishes To Swim Away]

[Meanwhile All The Racers Are Seen Racing Towards The Finish Line]

Mr Cartoon - Well Cartoon Derby Fans The Race Is Getting Really Close It's Anybody's Win From Here

[Just Then A Large Boom Was Heard]

Mr Cartoon - What Was That

[Nikolai Volkoff & Iron Sheik Are Seen In the Suited up Sub Car]

Mr Cartoon - Oh No When I Mean Anybody's Win I Mean Everybody Here Comes Dirty & Sneaky

[Nikolai Volkoff & Iron Sheik Starts To Pass All The Other Racers As Iron Sheik Starts To Laugh]

Iron Sheik - HA HA HA Were Gonna Do it Nikolai Were Actually Going To Win A Race Nothing Can Stop us Now

[Just Then Nikolai Sees A Red Button]

Nikolai Volkoff - Comrade Sheik What Does This Button Do

[Iron Sheik Sees Nikolai Push The Red Button]

Iron Sheik - NO YOU CLUTS THAT'S THE SELF DESTRCUT BUTTON

Nikolai Volkoff - Self Destruct... Uh Oh

BOOM

[The SubCar Blows Up into Pieces Knocking Nikolai & Iron Sheik Out Of The Race As The Other Racers Race By Them Then Iron Sheik Grabs Nikolai & Starts Beating Him Down As The Scene Switches To Mr Cartoon Standing Next To The Finish Line]

Mr Cartoon - Here We Are At The Finish Line To Conclude Today's Exciting Race By Fishing For The 1st Place Winner... & Here They Come

[Mr Cartoon Grabs His Binoculars & Sees Who's in 1st Place]

Mr Cartoon - Woah, Well How About That The Winner Is... Spongebob & Patrick In The Patty Wagon

[After Spongebob & Patrick Crosses The Finish line All The Other Racers Follow As Well]

[Meanwhile Spongebob & Patrick Are Seen Standing At The Winner's Circle Where A Little Mermaid Named Ariel Give's Spongebob The Treasure Chest]

Mr Cartoon - Our Winners Are Now Claming Their Fascinating Undersea Treasure

Spongebob - Thank You

[Spongebob Opens The Chest & Sees That Inside Was A Certificate]

Mr Cartoon - Why, It's A Certificate To Be Crowned King Of Atlantis

Spongebob - Holy Sea Cow, Patrick Look We Get To Be King Of Atlantis

Patrick - Wait Spongebob Do We Even Remember Where Atlantis Is

Spongebob - Don't Look At Me Patrick it's Been A While Sense We've Been There So I Can't Remember

Mr Cartoon - Well There You Go That's Why It Came With The Name Lost

Spongebob - Aw Tarter Sauce

[Scene Fades To Black Thus Ending The Episode]

RACE RESULTS

1st Place - Spongebob & Patrick

2nd Place - Horace & Jasper

3rd Place - Fanboy & Chum Chum

4th Place - John & Michael Darling

5th Place - Flapjack & K'nuckles

6th Place - Cow & Chicken

7th Place - Henry & Stanley Chan

8th Place - Slightly & Cubby

9th Place - Chowder & Mung Daal

Last Place - Nikolai Volkoff & Iron Sheik

[Quick Note - There You Have it The Very 1st Episode Of Cartoon Derby 500 Is Complete So I Hope You've Guys Enjoyed This Episode & Be Sure You Stick Around For The Next Exciting Episode So Until Then Read & Review]


End file.
